


"Um, here."

by orangesiclebirb



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesiclebirb/pseuds/orangesiclebirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How had one person managed to captivate him in one simple, awkward, sentence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Um, here."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Jasico oneshot, no big deal.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.

_“I found your dog, so, um, here.”_  Jason never would have thought that such a simple sentence could captivate him so easily, especially from a stranger. He said nothing, taking the leash from the shorter boy, his vision sweeping over the figure. He took in the dark hair, pale olive complexion, and onyx eyes. 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” He said, breaking the awkward silence. Blinking, he made a gesture that could’ve meant anything before saying. “Do you, um, wanna get coffee or something?” The boy raised an eyebrow, seeming to think on it. 

“Sure,” he said.

* * *

  
After they had gotten their respective drinks and sat down, Jason tied the leash to the table leg, glad to have an outdoor cafe in the area. “So, I’m Jason, and you know Cloud,” he said, gesturing to the dark gray and white husky. The mystery boy chuckled.

“Yup. I’m Nico, nice to meet you.” Jason flushed a little, feeling awkward. He pushed his glasses back up, nervously glancing about. 

“Um, thanks again, for, uh, finding her.” He said. Nico grinned, taking a drink of his coffee. 

“It’s fine, wasn’t a problem. You walk her in front of my apartment building every morning, so I saw her and figured you’d go looking.” Jason looked down at Cloud, chuckling lightly. 

“Well, thanks anyway. She’s a bit of a hassle, always finding new ways to escape.” He grinned, scratching her behind her ears. “Anyway, I do really appreciate it, and I was wondering if maybe, um, you’d like to do this again sometime?” He asked. “I mean, not the whole finding my dog part, but the coffee part, if you know what I mean. It’s fine if you don’t want to, I just thought maybe it would be nice to─ Oh gosh, sorry for rambling.” He said, turning bright red. Nico laughed. 

“Sure, that sounds cool. I’ve got a class, but I’ll see you around.” He said, before turning and leaving, trashing his coffee cup on his way. Jason watched him go, taking a moment to pet his dog. At that moment, only one thought filled his head:

_How did one person manage to captivate me in one simple, awkward, sentence?_


End file.
